


Arse Goetia

by SecundusPublius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Futanari, Masturbation, Transformation, cock growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecundusPublius/pseuds/SecundusPublius
Summary: An unwilling virgin meets demon, grows dick, does little. And then it all goes to hell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Arse Goetia

Chapter 1.

I will start this story by debunking a few false facts about God. These are by no means important to the story, as the story itself relates to the fortunes, adventures and perils of a young woman turned demonically possessed hermaphrodite. But God played a role in it all and thus some clarity would be nice. 

First, God abhors fate. God is very barely capable of negative feelings, yet for Fate he/she had them all, and cut down the Fateweaver Tree with the flaming sword of Uriel the moment it sprouted. God likes chaos, for in chaos Good is forged to fight Evil and Evil is forged to temper Good. 

Second, God enjoys playing dice and does it on Sundays, as it is the day most predisposed to great vices. 

Thirdly, God never had anything against Lucifer. The downtrodden Luminous Daughter was as precious as any other godly creation; her only sin was that she was interesting. Her story is longer and more complicated than commonly told; she was the first to ascend to a Thinkstate, she was the first to copy a human's form (as opposed to a construct of celestial flames and ever-watchful eyes) and she was the first to ask questions. God liked it, and sent her down from Heaven to sate her curiosity. It all ended somehow badly. 

Everything else is myth or history. But Lucifer played a role, and so did God, and there was no plan to any of it. 

None of this correlates, for now, with our main character. Her life was a fairly safe and predictable one; it was comfortable, had few major tragedies beyond the loss of a father, was not marked by great ambition or anything of the sorts. What, then, makes Mary Baker an interesting character, beyond the bizarre and carnal future that is soon to occur? Let me tell you about Mary Baker. 

Mary Baker is twenty four, the ripest of ages. Her most defining trait is her height. She is extremely tall, at 6'1; she thus possesses the gentle easy-going nature that tall people often do while somehow avoiding the crippling self-doubt many tall women often have. Her looks, if described, would be "elegant". Her breasts are modest, her hips, while healthy, are dwarfed by the length of her legs; her face is calm and sharp, with deeply set eyes, a cut, defined brow and a striking jawline. Her hair was long, well-maintained and jet-black.

The impression she left among people she knew (who were mostly coworkers, as she mostly lacked in proper friends) was of an aloof yet kind woman who mostly kept to herself. Many of you know people like that; some of you know that this impression is often false, and people who may seem proper have a secret, a final stroke to their life that changes the entire picture. 

The secret to Mary Baker was, to put it bluntly, that she was horny.  
Horny is a meek word for the state Mary Baker maintained since she discovered masturbation at the appropriate young age. Her libido was perpetual. Her fantasies were vivid, constant and varied. She had a masturbation routine that was followed daily lest she would become jittery. She didn't have any preferences beyond the absolute minimum. A woman, A man. Anything, anyone, as long as it was of age, human, willing, and at least somewhat attractive. Mary Baker was a sex-crazed harlot, in perpetual need, in a state of mind-hazing heat that didn't even have the decency to stop when she slept. 

Yet Mary Baker was, in a cruel joke of the (non-existent) Fate, a virgin. 

You see, while Mary had everything it takes to become a bicycle and be ecstatic about it, she had no idea how to actually do it. She understood the principle of getting laid. She knew that it involved relationships, dates, and then the Anointed Act. But she had no idea how to actually go about it. She spoke to men with the intent to Get It Going, but felt very overbearing and immediately stopped. Talking to women about it was outright embarrassing. She tried. Many times. With coworkers. With random people at bars. But she just couldn't do it. 

The other way, then. What about other people? Mary looked good. She was an elegant beauty. She was tall. She had gorgeous legs. Surely, in the world of condoms and genital liberation, someone would do their best to tap that. 

But no. They didn't. It drove Mary insane. 

Her natural disposition, you see, was so reserved, so serious, that it almost supernaturally made her a fortress forever untaken. Men couldn't meet her gaze. Women, even those open to the fairer sex, felt like they shouldn't even try. It was not about the face or the body; Mary had them both. People just assumed that she was way too serious to ever lay, or any other excuse. She was so inoffensive and so seemingly unreachable, all at the same time, that in her whole life nobody really considered her a partner. 

As she was furiously fingering herself under her work table, Mary let out a single, tiny tear. 

Why was she this way? 

All she ever wanted was dick. Or muff. Or, to put it romantically, the touch of another. And all she had was a pat by her mom here and there. 

Little did she know, at that compromising evening moment, that her wish would be granted through a contract with the Darker Side. But we are running ahead of ourselves, because I would like to introduce you to Lilith, a Lesser Demon of the High Frost Cocytus, an omnibus, a bearer of sixty eight failed contracts, and the only daughter of Lucifer, the Luminous. 

Lilith is not a strong demon. In Inferno, strength is acquired, not given, and Lilith has, in her long and often exciting existence, failed to gain much of it. She was a purely Carnal demon, connected to Passion through Lust and Desire; as an omnibus, her power has its roots in the connection of the Female and the Male in a single entity. Historically speaking, she didn't find much success. She was neither that or this. She paled in comparison to a proper, full-bodied succubi or incubi. She didn't have an iota of pure might. She was summoned by the meek for her tribute was low, and, sixty eight times, she has led them to an amusing ruin. 

But she never faltered. She was the only child of Lucifer, the Luminous, the Greatest. So she persevered. She listened and roamed until someone would call her. 

And, that evening, in a human city somewhere in a human country, Mary unknowingly called. 

Lilith said her goodbyes. Her mother, the great ice-encased Archduchess of Inferno, has wished her good luck with open heart. Lilith still took it with a sour look. Sixty eight times Lucifer wished upon her daughter the same exact thing: luck. And it never came.

Luck works in mysterious ways. For every time she was called, Lilith was offered a roll of the proverbial six-sided dice. She was, since birth, since she was first called by a pauper woman living on the shore of Euphrates, predisposed to rolling ones. She rolled and kept rolling, and, in time, she learned to expect failure. The one on the face of the dice became her only companion. 

Unknown to her, however, the six-faced lay different this time. The one did not appear. Instead, it showed a twenty. 

… 

Mary came. It was the third time. She drank a cup of water, wiped her hands, watched a video on the Internet and started anew. She was very tidy down there; cleanly shaved, slightly puffy on the sides and slightly meaty on the center. It was very pink at first; after the first hour, it was of a more brutal crimson. But Mary didn't stop. 

She couldn't. It was somehow especially bad today. Maybe it was a client that looked hot and lingered in the mind, or a coworker who bit her lip. It didn't matter. Mary felt like a collapsing tower. She wanted it. She wanted it badly. In her mind, she called, and pleaded, and prayed. 

And her call was answered. 

Demons don't usually apply grandeur to their arrival in the Mortal Plane. Some come from the shadows, where they slither until their time comes. Some come from dreams, and seem natural through that connection. Lilith was weak, so she merely materialized in the sides of one's sight, in the weird place where the peripheral vision falters and the mind starts imagining things. Mary didn't give her much mind. She didn't quite notice her; the aroused consciousness doesn't really pay that much attention to its surroundings. Moreover, Mary was busy. 

"I hear your call…" - something dreamlike murmured into Mary's ear. 

"Yes… please…" - Mary answered, whispering, suppressing moans, furiously working her fingers. She felt a slight ping of depression; it would seem that her cursed vagina has finally driven her insane, but in the heat of the moment, she didn't quite care. 

"I'll give it to you. What you always wanted. I'll give it to you, and much more." - the voice continued. It was otherworldly, sinister, but weirdly girly and cute.

"Yes, please, yes... gladly… please, yes…" - Mary increased her tempo, which was now almost dangerous. 

"Everything can be yours. Every woman. Every man. They'll want you in ways you can't imagine. And as you take them, you'll grow stronger…" 

Mary whimpered in sexual agony, feeling a nearing release, but internally wondered what "growing stronger" means. 

"I am Lilith, Carnal omnibus of the Frozen Pits. Take my gift and ascend!" - the voice in her ear said, greatly pleased with itself. 

"Oh god… yes!" - Mary whimpered again, now more loudly, and came for the fourth time, sealing her fate. And then she, figuratively, exploded. 

It certainly felt like it. It was the greatest orgasm of her life. Her mind was wiped; every neuron was too busy firing at once to allow for any capacity for rational thought. She started spasming out, her eyes closed and opened uncontrollably, her jaw was shut tight. She couldn't even move her hand to remove the fingers from her haywire cunt, which was now living a life of its own and rapidly switched from being lavishly agape to almost cracking Mary's fingers. 

And it took awhile. 

When Mary came back to her senses, she was half-sitting, half-laying on her chair. Her mind was slowly rebuilding itself; her body was entirely numb, her muscles unresponsive, and her breathing sporadic and quick. 

"Nothing could top that," - she mused in her mind. "How did I do that? Do insane people just have better orgasms? Does hearing voices make you more sensitive?" 

She turned her head and looked down there, in great degree to pay respect to the vagina that changed her outlook on life. She didn't even want to continue. She was spent. Sated, for the first time in her conscious autoerotic life. She was done for today. This is how strong that orgasm was.

Indeed, it changed her outlook on life. Because just above her pussy, connected with it an elegant fusion of flesh, was a penis. 

Mary froze. 

"Fuck." - she whispered. She was an almost professionally quiet masturbator, and by sheer force of habit maintained control of her voice. She didn't want to disturb her mom with her hourly sessions, after all. 

She touched it. She felt nothing. Her body was still completely numb. 

"Is this how it works?" - she whispered again. - "First you hear voices, and the dick comes next?" 

"Indeed so." - said Lilith. 

Mary froze again, and turned slowly. It was that voice in her head. Only now, with her mind clear, she realized that it was outside of her head. 

Thus they met. A demon and a human. Both were failures in their own rights: a worthless demon of Lust who sprouted genitals in interesting places and accomplished little else, and a human desiring to be fucked whom nobody wanted to fuck. It was not Fate, as Fate was dead; it was sheer cosmic improbability. 

But as God would say, it is so much more interesting this way. 

…

Mary sat there. She was unsure of what to do. There was a long list of weirdness that suddenly sprouted inside and outside of her, and she needed a bit of time to take it in. 

She had a dick. Now, as the numbness ever so slightly went away, she felt it. It was there. It was an average dick. Five or six inches. It lacked the additional payload associated with penises, but overall, Mary came to the conclusion, looked very presentable and natural, connecting with the vagina by two lines of inviting flesh. It was erect at first, but now flopped in a relaxed fashion, with a wrinkle of puffy skin formed where the member and the crotch connected. 

Then, there was the demon. 

That this was a demon Mary knew. She called for it, after all. In her unconcious, lust-driven mind, perhaps, but the connection was still formed and some understanding was thus imparted. The demon, however, was not as expected; Mary had very basic ideas about the creatures of the Abyss, and assumed goatmen with tridents, and not Lilith. 

Lilith, after all, had little to do with goats; her horns, a notable exception, were mismatched, with one large and sharp, proudly pointing up, quite like the ones sprouting out of her mother's head, while the second one was smaller and somehow meeker. The demon herself was lithe, petite and girly in the most beautiful way, a vision of youthful femininity given form. She wore a complicated outfit of dark, see-through silks; her hair was long and dark, and flowed in abhorrence of gravity. 

She was also very short. To explain her height in simple terms, imagine Mary standing up and Lilith next to her. Lilith would be, in such a situation, at perfect motorboat height. 

And she had that, as well. A dick. It was small, neat and crowned with a neat bush, all while tastefully semi-concealed by the folds of cloudy silk. 

And she was grinning. 

Mary thought about it all. 

"I have questions I'd like to ask." - she said, finally. 

"And I will answer them." - the demon answered. 

Mary nodded, closed her eyes and pressed her lips. 

"First of all. May I put up my pants?" 

…

They talked. Lilith was quite used to the acclimation period of her human quarries. Humans react strongly to the supernatural; they enjoy consistency in their everyday lives, and react negatively to new information or body parts that may challenge that consistency. She was surprised, then, to discover that Mary took it all pretty calmly. 

"You seem to maintain composure quite well, human. It is commendable. And your speech! Reserved. Collected, even in the face of the abyssal. Impressive." 

Mary considered it. 

"I am not quite sure why it is this way, miss demon. I am surprised as well." - she said. 

"It is a good sign. Perhaps we are compatible in deeper ways." - Lilith nodded, setting herself down on the bed. Only now has Mary realized that before the demon was floating in her continued neglect to Newton's rules. 

"Still," - Mary continued, - "There is a thing I would like to understand. This… penis…" 

"Don't refrain from vulgarities around me, human. I am a demon of lust, after all." 

"Of course. It makes sense. This… penis. What am I supposed to do with it?" 

Lilith ignored the improper properness, crossed her legs and tilted her head. The demon's eyes were of a cool, pink tone, big, deep things with a thin, cat-like pupil of a deeper, warmer color. It felt good looking into them, Mary concluded. 

Truth be said, Lilith was puzzled. Mary was a first in many ways. She accepted new information quickly, was pleasant, was quite the specimen as far as humans go, and her lust - her libido - was the strongest among any mammal Lilith has ever seen. It was hard breathing near the girl. The desire she carried emanated like a thick mist, charging the air with carnal energies so intense Lilith felt lightheaded just by being in this room. She never saw anything like that, and thus considered her position carefully. 

"Conquer, human. The instrument between your legs is a proof of contract, a symbol of power. Take what you've always desired. Men or women, they will be yours. This instrument is just one of many in your possession, and as you grow more powerful, so will your cock." 

Mary smiled an empty smile and looked down. 

"Oh." - she said. 

Lilith heard a weird note in the girl's voice, but paid it no mind. She didn't know, at the time, what that note meant, and the creeping truth that would ruin, or seriously falter, her plans. For now she was preoccupied with problems of a different sort: being near Mary was proving difficult for omnibus' mind. She needed to leave her, at least temporarily, and strained to think of a decent way out. 

"I have to leave you, for now. For three days you are free to roam as you wish and take as you wish. On the fourth you shall report of your conquest, and together, we will witness your growth - and I will teach you of other powers you will have awakened." 

"Wait…" - Mary tried, but failed. Lilith was bent on leaving. She had to leave. She was ready to start touching herself. She needed to clean her mind now. 

"Three days, human! Roam and pillage as you wish!" 

Mary blinked, and Lilith was no more. 

… 

It should be now noted that Lilith's and Mary's situations were quite similar: their meeting was a sudden and hard surprise to both. While for Mary it was quite more shocking and abrupt, dark powers and external genitals considered, but Lilith was puzzled to almost the same degree, even if nothing of this sort was presented on the surface. Lilith, you see, was quite an adept in making contracts, and had serious experience when it came to showing herself to humans. She knew just how to go about presenting them with the new changes and powers they acquired, and guiding them on their merry way towards impending and ironic doom. But Mary was different. 

In her behaviour and composure, and, most importantly, the lust she projected at the same time. It was worrying. It was wonderful, immensely powerful - and dangerous. 

First and foremost, she couldn't stay near her. Lucifer helped with that, a rare thing for the stern mother: she offered Lilith a pendant of abyssal ice to keep her head clear. And next...  
Lilith didn't know what to really do. She was a carnal demon; for her, Mary's lust was pure power. But how to control it? What to do with it? 

Lilith never got this far in terms of pure might, not to mention from a human barely awoken. Lilith never handled an aspiring champion, never granted higher daemonic boons. She was an imp, after all. She was pretty lowly. Lucifer offered some advice, but it came down to the same thing. A smile and an offer of luck. 

Those three days, thus, Lilith spent trodding around the Frozen Plane and feeling uneasy. She concocted plans and discarded them; she had a long discussion with Brutus and Judas and found them unhelpful. Even Vergil, who came once or twice a week, offered little encouragement; it all came, as they all said, from her mother to the sinners, to luck. 

Lilith gathered herself on the third day. There was nothing left to do. She had to go there and do her demonic deeds; she had to confront the weird human and guide her to the best of her abilities. What was the human up to those three days? What did she get herself into? With her lust and her new instrument, and the subtle powers that came with it, she must have laid with abandon. 

Lilith sighed, observed the dark, sunless skies of the Pit, and went. 

…

It would be a good idea to disclose how those three days went for Mary, which, truth be spoken, were nothing like what Lilith expected. While the demon peroused the the deepest circle in search of peace of mind, Mary was stuck in a considerable peril. 

Lilith, you see, did not simply change the body of her subjects to be similar to hers. She was, all in all, a demon, not an unrealistically good surgeon. She made you slightly less than human, and offered things in return. For one, her gift increased libido. You see where this goes. 

Mary was thus in a hell of her own. Her own desires needed no reinforcement yet got one all the same; sex was on her mind with dominating intencity, at all times, yet nothing changed in her disposition. Demonic gifts did not alter what she was inherently. She did not become a seductor overnight. She was not a pick-up lord nor a gigollette of high class, demon dick or not. So, there was only one way for her to reduce her pent-up libido. 

And it got much more interesting. 

Her acclimation to her new member was a surprisingly natural one. They were, figuratively speaking, meant for each other, even if Mary expected the long-awaited dick in her life to be of a more external, penetrating variety. She had a very definitive idea of how to manipulate it and what to do with it; the Internet was a blessing in that regard. And she got to it. She got to it as soon as Lilith left. And never really stopped. 

Every hour of her waking life that was not spent eating, working or maintaining the bare minimum of social life was spent in rapture. Her new dick proved sensitive yet inhumanely resilient; she maintained erection perpetually as long as her cock was on her mind, and at any possible moment it was. 

On the first day, she came 18 times. At work, she took "toilet" breaks and used them extensively. She came times and times in a row, with volume and force, and soon learned that sperm was quite difficult to clean up. 

On the second day, she came 26 times. She took two hours off work citing bad health, something she never did before, and spent the given time to masturbate herself into a knockout. She considered buying condoms to contain her copious explosions, but couldn't bear the shame and since settled on a plastic bag. 

On the third day - which was, coincidentally, a Sunday, the day of vices, she came a lot and didn't really count. 

By this point she realized the utter inhumanity her new organ demonstrated. It was rigid, always ready, always desiring. It could ejaculate endlessly, one orgasm to the next, and did so in thick, heavy ropes which never watered down. The plastic bag she used to catch the stuff was half-full and lewdly stretched; even in her lustful stupor Mary managed to notice the absurdity. Yet she wanted more. Or, rather, she needed more.

Once again, she failed to notice Lilith, who, on the hour of sunset, returned. 

Lilith said nothing, this time, and merely watched. It was a sight. Mary had an intensity to her masturbation sessions, something primal and animalistic. Consider how curious this contrast was to the vision of Mary, who most could not imagine even kissing. Her breath was shallow and quick, her eyes were closed and teeth were clenched, her toes curled and uncurled as her hands made their brutal work on both her organs of pleasure. She was sweaty and didn't care. She didn't eat the whole day and didn't care. Her entire body was trembling, her legs were spasming out, and soon, she came. There was an obscene, wet sound as the ropes fell into the stretching bag, brought up by a shuddering hand barely in time, and it continued for a while. 

Mary cried out. She did not like to judge people, or demons, for that matter; she was welcoming and timid, even if barely anyone knew of it. But now, for the first time in those three days, she thought that her new member might be, strictly speaking, a bit of a burden. 

Lilith considered how both their meetings were started with Mary orgasming, oblivious to the demon's presence, and let it slide. One day they will meet on more formal terms, for sure. What mattered to her more was this: why, in the name of the Luminous Daughter, was she sitting here, pleasuring herself like a monkey? 

"Are you enjoying yourself, human?" - she asked, hiding light irritation in the welcoming tone. 

Mary squeaked, and, to her grave terror, dropped the bag. 

They watched as it fell, distorted by gravity and liquid redistribution, a pink shopping bag with a non-descript logo and half a gallon of semen. 

There was hell after this. 

I will spare you the details. Mary was horrified. Sperm is hard to clean. Cleaning inhuman amounts of it was, well, inhuman. Lilith was annoyed. When she learned that the witnessed sight was repeating itself for three days in a row, she was livid. Mary tried to explain. It didn't go well. 

"What… what do you mean, you are a virgin?!" - the demon cried. 

"Please, I understand, but please, please don't be so loud. Mom is downstairs and, well, she is a very open-minded woman…" - Mary tried to negotiate, but Lilith ignored her. 

"She can't hear me, human, unless I desire, with specificity, to be seen and felt by her. Do not stray from the subject! What do you mean you are a virgin, and spent three days with my gift practicing onanism?! Are you daft?!" 

"I get your point, miss demon, but I really, really can't have sex…" 

Lilith was red and angry. Her tail uncurled itself and twitched irritatedly from side to side. 

"What drivel is this?" 

"I can't. I just can't. I can't ask anyone for it. I can't bear it. They all think I am a proper, catholic woman or something like that. I can't get laid. I tried. I tried, okay, I really tried, but I… just… can't!" 

There was silence. Lilith drilled her quarry with her gaze, breathing heavily, thinking it all through. For the demon, it made little sense. She felt the lust of the woman, even now. It was so thick it was almost visible. But she knew that she didn't, at all, lie. 

It dawned on her, now, how deeply she was in trouble. Mary was like a nuclear fuel rod - and, for the love of God, she needed to get laid down as soon as possible. Before anything melts. 

"Get your phone." 

"What?" 

"Your damn phone. I know of those things. Get it now." 

"Why? What are you going to do, miss demon?" 

"I need to get you laid before we can do anything. Anything at all. I can't be the carnal companion of a virgin. It's impossible. Get your damn phone!" 

Mary did so, wondering little of why an abyssal would maintain a decent knowledge of modern technology, and then realized, finally, what is about to be done. 

"Wait, miss demon, just one moment…"

"A man or a woman? Decide now!" 

"Wait…" 

"No waiting!" - Lilith almost screamed. "Man or woman?!" 

"A man! A man, okay, just please, don't shout at me anymore…" - whimpered Mary in response.

Lilith acted fast and decisive. She was very practical in matters of flesh and believed that everybody should be doing it. Virgins made her mad. 

Unwillingly, thus, Mary had a date with a man she didn't know from an app she didn't use, and his name was Kyle Baron.

...


End file.
